Chuck Himself-Extra Scenes
by MissMonk
Summary: From the world of my story "Chuck vs Himself" a series of one-shots that float through my head ranging from anyone in the story to beyond. Continually on-going
1. First Time

Intro-So there were so many things that could have happened in my previous story "Chuck Vs Himself but to not ruin the story by putting unneeded story lines, scenes whatever you wanna call it. Plus there's all that good stuff about after. And I love angst and I don't want to set up a whole story just to get it out. So this will be a series of one shots of whatever int he storyline of my previous story.

If you are new to this...you should read my other story to get whats going on, however you dont have to...but you'll just be lost but it could be fun!

I'm always looking for ideas for the long shots so if you think of something you would like to see written, feel free to message me. Oh and review, cause I've found out i'm a review hog recently. I'm so embarrassed.

Also, Sorry for the mistakes. I think i may need to locate a beta or something.

I'm marking it as completed as its just going to be ongoing oneshots.

Title: The First Time

Summary: Chuck and Sarah have been away from the cabin for 5 months. They've grown closer as time moved on. (not porn dude)

'Five months after'

Chuck sat on the porch watching the sunset behind the trees. He wanted to close his eyes and bask in the feel of the last rays of light hitting his face through the leaves left on the trees but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He wanted to watch the sun set till the last moment it dips in the horizon.

He sat back further on the lounge chair that Sarah had brought out for him for this purpose, along with a heavy warm blanket that she placed on top of him and tucked tightly around to be sure he stayed warm. This was the first time he had exited out the door of the small house they had rented a month ago someplace in the Midwest. He wasn't quite sure where they were, and he really didn't care either. He didn't ask why or where whenever Sarah came to him and told him that it was time to move again. He would just muster up the energy to help her pack what little they actually had that was personal and get in the car.

A small smile graced Chuck's face thinking further on Sarah. She had been a comfort to him all these months. He knew that his instability caused her a lot of stress and worry but he couldn't help it. He tried and it just made everything worse. He thought back to the day a few months after they had left the cabin and Ellie behind, he felt his mind was going to explode with all the grief that ran through it, but he kept his wits the best he could to try to shelter Sarah from it as much as he could.

The smile left and a frown replaced it, thinking of her horrified expression as she came into the bathroom that one morning seeing the blood spill down his arm into the sink he stood in front, the razor he had used still in his other hand. He didn't like resorting to causing himself physical pain especially after everything that happened but the euphoria and release it offered him from himself when things built up could not be ignored at times.

She had been mortified and he had made a promise to never do it again. She wouldn't allow him to make that promise, knowing that he would eventually have a need so bad to break it when she wasn't around to help him. She didn't want him to feel any more pain over breaking it either, but she had made him promise to always tell her and be honest.

"Hey you, how are you doing?" Sarah said stepping out of the back door startling him. He looked up quickly and nearly jumped out the lounge. She looked contrite at having scared him. "I'm sorry Chuck." She said softly.

It took Chuck a few moments to get his baring's again but once he did he smiled up at her telling her he was fine. She held out a mug for him full of steaming liquid. Taking it from her gingerly he sniffed it smelling Coffee; decaf of course. Ellie had recommended that he stay away from any form of drugs and stimulants, including his beloved caffeine.

"It's a beautiful sunset tonight. I'm glad you came out to see it." She said sitting down in the chair next to him. He didn't reply, just sipped at his coffee slowly, enjoying the warmth of the liquid as it slipped down his throat.

They sat there in companionable silence the breeze whipping around them reminding them that autumn was upon them. The leaves were changing colors and falling off and Chuck knew that snow would probably be arriving soon. He hoped by then that they left for someplace south. He didn't like the cold. It was a hard numbing feeling.

"Sad how its beauty is taken for granted so often." He said softly not taking his eyes off it. They were silent a few more moments.

"Come on Chuck; let's go inside before it gets too cold." She said to him putting her cup down on the railing.

Sarah helped Chuck unbury himself from the cocoon she had put him in herself. They went into the living room where Chuck noted the lights were all on shining brightly, hiding all dark corners. The room was warm and cozy with a slight scent of cinnamon and apples from the air freshener she had picked out.

He sat in one corner of the sofa as she walked around the place tidying up, not that there was much to tidy as they were both extremely clean people. He couldn't help but watch her intently, she fascinated him. The way her hair flopped in front of her face as she bent to pick something up. The way her eyes would shift around looking for anything out of place as she did while a spy. The way her body flitted from area to area in an efficient manner.

He hadn't given himself much time to think on Sarah in this way. Before he was too damaged, still damaged but beyond capable of thinking of her other than an aid. She soon became his friend again, this time however it was him who hid his heart, hiding it away behind walls. He was vulnerable as it was, starting with the face that his heart had broken over her. He wasn't sure he could handle having it broken again.

But time at the cabin, reading by the window, the short, very short walks to the lake, and especially sleeping next to her had lowered some of the shields. Now it was only Sarah and him, they only had each other to rely on and the time alone, with her being the only other human he has contact with had lowered them further. He finally allowed himself to start thinking of as more than just a companion and a friend. His dreams at night filled with memories of her and their lives together.

On days and nights when his demons would get the best of him she would sit with him or lay with him and tell him about all her memories she had. They were all incomplete so she would tell him what she remembered and he would tell her the story of them. His heart always tightened in pain at the memories but seeing her smile and take it in, ask questions always lightened it.

"What are you staring at?" Sarah said breaking his thoughts. He blinked a few times before he realized he was staring right at her. He licked his dry lips thinking of what to say.

"You are so beautiful." He said softly. She smiled brightly at him, her cheeks hitting her eyes making it brighter.

"Well you aren't so bad yourself." She teased sitting down right next to him. He raised his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Slowly pulling it back and dragging his finger down the side of her cheek. Sarah closed her eyes at the feeling, her heart fluttering at the light touches of his fingertips.

Chuck removed his fingers from her face and she slowly opened her eyes. Chucks breath caught at seeing the blueness of them, feeling like he could get lost in them forever and be alright with that.

"I can't express to you my gratitude for you being here Sarah. I don't think I would make it if I was on my own." He whispered to her. Sarah reached out and grabbed his hand in hers squeezing it tightly.

"Don't say that. You would have somehow made it. Especially since Ellie wouldn't have left you alone." She said calmly. Chuck gave her a small smile and she returned it. He loved seeing her smile.

"That's true, but I don't think I would have…" He didn't want to finish that. She knew what the likely outcome could have been. It was something that he knew that she feared greatly.

"Chuck, you are stronger then you think you are. Don't talk like that." She squeezed his hand again and made to stand up but he stopped her and she sat back down close to him this time and looked at him wondering.

Chuck looked at her intensely for a few moments holding her eyes with his. His breathing sped up as he started feeling tingles run up and down his body. He wanted to say the words but he was afraid of her rejection. Logically she had shown for months that she was here to stay and how she felt about him but the words hadn't been said and suddenly he understood how she must have felt the first few years before she admitted it. Taking deep breath he steeled himself for what he wanted to convey.

"Sarah, I love you." He said simply not looking away. Sarah looked stunned for only a moment before the megawatt smile he remembered so fondly before all this appeared on her face.

"I love you too Chuck. So much." She said with so much earnest he couldn't deny the truth in it. He felt a little taken aback at how quickly she accepted it and returned it but he was grateful, very grateful for it.

"That was easier for you this time around." He commented sitting back slightly from her still holding her hand. She agreed nodding.

"We've been through so much. These memories, they are incomplete and random but one thing for sure Chuck, you broke through my barriers and you loved me. And from what I do remember I loved you too, and I love you now. And we are too broken and battered to fuck around and play it cool like we did in the beginning. I love you. I love you I love you I love you. I will say it a million times to you Chuck."

Chuck leaned forward quickly grabbing her gently around her neck and pulling her to him kissing her passionately. He words had resonated in his heart and he felt so elated the only thing he could do was express it. Sarah let go of his finally and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She allowed him entrance parting her lips as they explored each other's pallets for the first time for what felt like forever.

Their breathing increased as their mouths hungrily met. Chuck pressed his body closer to hers causing her to lean back onto the couch. He ran his hand down the side of her body causing goose bumps to form all over her. She shuddered at the feeling as she ran her hands up the back of his neck and through his hair. She pulled back a few minutes later stopping him and looked him deep in the eyes wondering what he was thinking and hoping she was on the same page as she was.

He didn't answer with words; instead he let his eyes flutter shut as he leaned down again kissing her once more, this time more tender and caring. The air felt warmer in the room as he moved his lips from hers and placed tender ones across her cheek making her way down to her neck. Sarah moaned in pleasure at the feeling, memories flittering through her mind quickly of the past.

"Chuck…" She said breathlessly closing her eyes and arching towards him. He pulled up from her neck to look at her once more. He raised his hand and traced the side of her face again lovingly. He felt prickles tears start to form at the corner of his eyes but he willed them not to fall. He wanted this and he wanted her and he wanted to be in control right now.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered again to her his eyes full of lust. "Be with me tonight, please?" he asked her swallowing down the fear he felt of her rejecting him. But Sarah had no plans of that. She had waited all these months for him, and now that he was asking, she was going to take.

Without responding she just sat up slightly and pressed her lips back to his, freeing her legs to wrap around his waist and wrapping her arms around him again. He fell on top of her holding her down onto the soft couch and continued to assault her lips with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

That night was the first night in in over a year that Chuck Bartowski slept through the night without any nightmares.


	2. Morgan's Wedding

Seriously I'm blaming all errors on Microsoft Word. That thing wouldn't know good grammar if someone kicked it in the nose!

Title: Morgan's' Wedding

Summary: Self Explanatory.

Morgan Grimes' hand started to sweat at the meal came to a close. Over the course of Chuck disappearing with Sarah Morgan and Ellie had become closer than they were before, as if being friends would keep Chuck alive and with them. They had dinner together with Devon and Alex every Monday night, a tradition that Morgan was greatly appreciating. He held Alex's hand under the table as she laughed with Ellie and discussed plans for the upcoming wedding.

Finally after almost three years of knowing her Morgan had gotten the courage to ask her to marry him. It was beautiful proposal, well, she said so. To him it was slightly less than an ultimate disaster. During the time he spent with Chuck planning his own proposal to Sarah they had disgusted as a way to relieve tension in Chuck what he would do if he were ever to propose. The result is what Alex had gotten and while it turned out disastrous she was moved by the thought and effort and promptly said yes.

Telling her father on the other hand was another matter. He had tried to speak to him before doing it, getting his permission to marry his only daughter. But He had been off on a mission with Gertrude and was unavailable. Once he was Morgan has thought Casey would kill him, and to be fair to the large ex-NSA agent, he did try. But one sharp glare and a few pointed fingers at him stopped him from mincing him into a Morgan pie.

But the wedding was two months away and everything was almost set. Except for the wedding party. Morgan had always imagined if the day ever came where he were to be lucky enough to get married, Chuck would be standing by his side as the best man, as he had been able to fulfill at his wedding. However with Chuck being gone to hiding unknown the chances of that happening were less the zilch. Hence why the wedding party wasn't complete.

He hemmed and hawed about it for months, sort of pissing off Alex who was waiting for his selection so she could finish her side of it, wanting to match them up perfectly. Even though she was impatient and annoyed she understood and was as supportive as a bridge could be. Everyone Morgan thought of to be the best man just didn't seem good enough or sit well with him.

Feeling restless and under pressure Morgan took the afternoon off from the Buy More and went to the beach to sit in what was now known as Chuck's spot, even though he never used it anymore. It was always the spot Chuck when to when he needed to think or be alone, or if a serious conversation needs to be had. He sat there for hours watching the waves hit and the wind blow continually thinking 'What Would Chuck Do'. A mantra he's used since elementary school whenever he had a dilemma.

After a few hours of sitting there it finally hit him on who should be his best man, which is what brought him to the sweaty hands, increased heart rate, and the near panic attack he was feeling right then at the end of dinner with the Awesomes.

"Hey bro, you feeling alright?" Devon asked taking note of Morgan and finally saying something. Morgan tried to smile back but he was too nervous to make it full.

He glanced over at Alex who had turned to look at him when Devon asked. She had a concerned look on her face and squeezed his hand. His smiled brightened at seeing her concern. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to finally have found someone as wonderful as Alex; despite the fact her father scared the crap out of him. She figured out what was causing his problems and gave him an encouraging smile back, using a slight tilt of her head and eyes to encourage him to ask.

Morgan got the hint, and taking a deep breath broke contact with Alex's eyes and turned towards the concerned doctors across from him.

"Well…" He began, trying to gather his thoughts. "As you know, I've been trying to come up with who would stand up next to me, be my best man, in essence a substitute for Chuck since I've proposed to my dear Alex, and I've finally come up with who I want it to be." He said.

"I think Devon is a good choice Morgan. He's a good man and Chuck would be proud to have Devon stand in for him." Ellie said a bright smile on her face that lasted only a few moments as she saw Morgan's frown and shake of the head.

"No, I mean yeah Devon would be well and awesome choice but no, I mean, I know it's unusual but I was kind of hoping…"

"Spit it out honey." Alex said next to him, and squeezed his hand once more.

"Ellie, will you be my best man." He finally got out. Ellie and Devon sat there stunned for a moment before a bright smile appeared on Ellies face and she squealed in delight.

"Yes! Yes of course I will Morgan." She hopped up from her seat and ran to his side engulfing him in a huge tight hug. His mind wondered back to just a few years ago when she would never have done this and he would literally be drooling and trying to hump her leg. His smile broadened at the thought of how far he had come in his life.

Ellie pulled away from him gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek before running off to the other side of the room to grab a pen and a paper tablet.

"Oh! So much to do! I have to get the tuxes and arrange people to get to the church." She paused and looked at Alex and Morgan. "Not to mention the honeymoon and the bachelor party." With that she sat on the sofa and began writing. Devon came up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"There goes the strippers' man." He said simply. But Morgan didn't care. He didn't want them there anyways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bachelor party was a big hit according to Morgan. It was the best party he's ever had. He had told Ellie that if she wanted she could plan it or let Devon do it and go out with the girls with Alex but she had insisted that as the best man it was her job to be there. So out of over thirty men, using the term loosely for most of them as they were people from the Buy More she was the only girl.

She had planned a wonderful party. He had arrived at her house promptly at five like she requested and then was directed all around town going to various bars to have final drinks. He should have been drunk off his ass he knew but with Ellie Bartowski Woodcomb in the lead he was only tipsy despite all the shots he had. She made sure he had eaten something and drank water immediately afterword's to soak it up to the other guy's hisses and boos.

"He's supposed to get plastered and do something stupid on the night before his wedding Eleanor. It's tradition." Lester scoffed. But with one look from Morgan he shut up and let Ellie take control.

The party lasted until late in the night when Ellie finally stated that it was time to go and get rest for the wedding. The guys moaned and groaned, saying it was too early but with Devon standing there next to her in all his imposing muscular glory, they didn't give much of a fight. So after the last bar once Ellie and Devon made sure everyone was taken home safely in cabs did they set off towards their own house with Morgan in the back seat?

Morgan had fallen asleep in the back seat, lulled by the smooth sound and vibrations of the car. He woke with a start when the vehicle finally stopped. He yawned and stretched finally looking around expecting to be in the garage of Ellie's house but looking out the window at the abandoned warehouse he determined that they were in fact not.

"Come on Morgan I've got a surprise for you." Ellie said softly from the front seat. She looked back at him meeting his eyes before finally getting out of the car. Morgan followed and looked around the abandoned area, feeling kinda frightened at what could lurk in the corners.

He watched as Devon took Ellie's hand and they started walking towards the building and he followed suit, trotting like a scared puppy behind them. They walked around the side of the building finally stopping under a window that was about five feet up. Devon kneeled down and helped Ellie up and into it. Morgan was having second thoughts about this whole thing.

"Come on Morgan, you'll like the surprise I promise." Devon said still kneeling.

"I don't doubt that Awesome, I'm just thinking there might be a better way in, say like with a door or something a little less creepy and illegal?" Morgan stammered out. Devon just gave him a smile and prompted him to sand on his knee to lift up.

Sighing deeply Morgan cracked his neck and did so. He used what little upper body strength he had to pull himself the rest of the way up through the window before falling on his ass on the other side. He groaned loudly not moving for a moment as he landed.

"You ok Morgan?" Ellie said squatting next to him, checking over his head and such for injuries. Morgan shook his head to remove any debris that might have gotten on him.

"Eleanor Bartowski Woodcomb, since when did you participate in breaking and entering? You are turning out to be a regular criminal." He admonished, letting her help him up. She just gave him a sideways look, watching Devon land neatly on the floor.

"I'm a product of what the government made me do. If I need to break the law to do this I will." With that she turned away from them and walked down the short hallway and into a room on left. Morgan followed her with Devon behind and was amazed to see a computer set up in there, lights flash all around it indicating it was on.

"Oh…what…" He stumbled out amazed. Ellie sat in one of the chairs in front of the computer screen pressing buttons on the keypad.

"It's on its own generator for power and I was able to hack into some kind of Wi-Fi signal and route it." She said not looking at him. Morgan was shocked and amazed. He didn't know she could do any of that.

"Since when did you 'hack' into anything?" He asked taking the seat next to her, watching as her fingers moved quickly and screens popped in and out of the screen.

"I've been learning a lot about computer over the year Morgan." She stopped and finally looked at him; a look of sadness graced her face. "I had to learn if I ever wanted to see or talk to Chuck again. It's not safe to do it from any location they would know about." She said simply.

Morgan's mouth gapped open at that. She had been talking to Chuck all this time and she never said anything to him? He suddenly felt hurt and left out, like he always used to feel when it came to Chuck and Ellie, even thought he was Chuck's best friend.

"No, I know what you're thinking Morgan and it's not like that. We have to be very careful, and Chuck, he's not well. Even Devon doesn't talk to him or seen. He just comes along insisting I need his protection." She said turning to smile at Devon who leaned against the wall opposite them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I understand Ellie, I do. I just…miss him." Morgan admitted. Ellie reached out and embraced him tightly.

"I know Morgan, I do too. " With that she pulled back and started pushing buttons again.

"So this is my surprise? I get to talk to Chuck?" He said trying to contain his excitement at finally seeing his best friend again. Ellie nodded and then set up the video screen. Before connecting however she turned fully to Morgan making sure she had his full attention.

"Morgan, you cannot tell anyone that you've spoken to Chuck. You have to pretend this whole thing never happened." She said seriously.

"Scouts honor Ellie. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt Chuck." He said holding up his fingers in a scout promise.

"And also, please don't mention your wedding." She said. Morgan was once again taken aback from that and looked at her confused.

"Wouldn't he be excited to know that his best friend is getting married finally?" He asked her to which she nodded.

"He will be so happy for you Morgan. I can't express how much so. But like I said he's not well. And with them just moving to a new location recently he's worst off. He always is after they move. You know how Chuck is with changes."

"I understand Ellie." He said softly grabbing her hand. He wanted to tell his best friend the good news but he did understand why he couldn't. He knew Chuck would want to be there with him, for him, and not being able to would hurt Chuck a whole lot more than not telling him in the first place.

'I'll tell him someday and he'll be happy for me.' He told himself looking at the screen.

With a few more presses of keys the black video screen on the computer blipped out a few seconds before bringing up the image of Chuck Bartowski. Morgan held his breath for a moment at the first sight, trying to quail his emotions so he didn't spend the whole time blubbering like an idiot.

"Chuck." He choked out finally, giving him a warm smile. Chuck returned it best he could.

"Hello Morgan, how are you?" Chuck asked him, his voice low and husky.

"I'm good man, good. How are you? You're looking well." He commented though it was far from the truth. Chuck looked better then when he last saw him at the Omaha facility but he still looked barely more than death warmed over. He still looked extremely pale, and way too thin. He had cut his hair short adding to the sickly look he already sported. Dark circles were under his eyes and he looked horribly exhausted even as he was reclined in a bed with the laptop on his lap.

"I know you're lying Morgan but thank you." Chuck told him giving him another smile.

They spent the next twenty minutes talking, about anything, about everything. Morgan was delighted to hear that Chuck was able to keep up with some of the comics that they loved. Sarah apparently went out once a month to the local comic store and bought them all for him, though it was slow reading.

Too soon though Sarah cut in saying that they needed to disconnect before it's traced. He sat back and let Ellie talk to Chuck for a moment, unable to hide his tears as they express how much they loved each other and missed each other. But finally it was over and they were bathed in darkness as Devon started packing everything up.

"How often do you do that?" Morgan asked quietly walking with her back to the window they crawled in. Ellie thought for a moment.

"About every three months or so. And only for a short amount of time. I just, I have to know he's safe." She said. This time Morgan was the one that embraced her, never wanting to let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Morgan stood in front of the mirror at the Chuck, trying to fix his tie. He grumbled and groaned and finally just huffed at not being able to get it right. Finally Ellie came in and rescued him.

"You alright Morgan?" She said tying the tie firmly to his throat and then smoothing out his suit, picking lint off.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just, you know, nervous." He admitted. Ellie looked him in the eye with a knowing smile.  
"It's just nerves Morgan. You want to marry Alex, you love her." She stated firmly, reaching for his tie again. He batted her hand away.

"Yah I know. I'm not backing out of the wedding. I want this to happen." He said.

"That and you're afraid of John Casey." She smirked to which Morgan quickly agreed.

"I just want to say before we go out, Thank you Ellie for standing with me. I wish with all my being and Star Wars collection that Chuck could be here with me instead but you are a close second and I'm honored that you said yes to it." He told her. She had tears in her eyes at his heartfelt thank you.

"I'm glad to be here and do this for you Morgan." With that they went out to the chuck and stood in front of the person who would oversee the union. Ellie stood there next to Morgan, wearing a tux as well much to everyone's delight and they waited for the wedding march to start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Toast toast toast toast" The crowd changed around the tables. Finally it was time for the Best Man's toast/speech and everyone laughed happily at seeing Ellie stand up in her perfectly pressed tux and her tie loosed around her neck.

"I've known Morgan Grimes since he was in kindergarten. Back then he was just this icky little boy who my brother frequently hung out with, and he was the same way until about four years ago." The crowd laughed and Morgan nodded his agreement.

"But despite all his flaws, and there were many, including the fact that he was madly in love with me for most of his life, he does have a lot of good qualities. One of them being loyalty." Ellie stopped and took a deep breath. "There have been many unfortunate events in my and Chuck's lives. The biggest ones being our parents leaving us."

She glanced over at her mother who sat near the front holding Clara next to Devon. She bowed her head ashamed at that.

"Morgan was there through it all, and supported both of us. He is one of the kindest people out there always willing to stick up for a friend, and to help out no matter how bad it makes me him look. He never gives up no matter how many times he's pushed away. With that, I know for a fact that Alex and Morgan will be together forever. Not just because they love each other completely, which I have witness from the start and watched grow from practically day one, but because Morgan will be too annoying to let her go. To Morgan and Alex" She raised her glass to them as other echoed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

'Unknown Location'

"What are you smiling about?" Sarah asked sitting next to Chuck on the couch. He just shrugged and looked back at her.

"I swear I just tasted champagne and cake. I think Morgan is eating something yummy." He responded and she quirked her eyebrow.

"Weird twin thing?" She asked.

"Yeah, weird twin thing." The smile lingered on his face for the rest of the day.

The End

A/N: Another one. I'm so not good with fluff, which is kind of why I'm writing some. I needs practice. I'm good at angst, drama, but fluff and loving mushy stuff *shudders* Please review if you will.

MissMonk


	3. The Comic Book Store

Thank you charahkids for betaing.

Title: The Comic Book Store.

Summary: Sarah feels Chuck needs to get out for a little bit, so she takes him to where he knows he'll feel comfortable.

The sound of the tires on the street and the hum from the engines were the only sounds inside the car as Sarah drove. They had been in Philadelphia for over a month cooped up in a nice little rented house as they waited out the remainder of winter. She had woken up in their bed, wrapped securely and warmly against Chuck as sun peaked in through their curtains for the first time since they got here, causing a smile to cross her face.

Winter was finally ending.

Or at least it was a nicer day than it's been since they got there. Chuck hadn't left the house since she pulled up with him and she decided as she took her shower that morning that it was time to get him out of the house and some fresh air. Maybe see what changes the world has gone through in the past few weeks.

He was reluctant. Ok that was a nice way of putting it. He wasn't going to do it. He flat out said no without any consideration of the idea. She had expected it of course but it didn't make her any less determined. She was becoming more concerned over Chuck, which in itself is a miracle that was possible considering all they've been through. She understood his need that borderline on desperation to stay away from people. But she didn't want him to lose out on what life they are able to live.

"I don't need a life, I just need you." He had argued that morning. The words melted her heart and she almost gave in to his plea to stay at home but she shook her head adamant and told him to grab his coat.

And here they were now, twenty minutes later driving down snow plowed roads into the nearby city.

She had thought long and hard on what they could do. She wanted to take him to the park, let him walk amongst the snow covered trees, see the open wide paths. Sit on a bench near a play structure and watch the people interact and play, enjoy the first nice day in weeks. But she didn't think that Chuck would take well to that idea. Having people nearby usually causes Chuck a great deal of distress and she wanted the outing to be nice for him.

Finally hitting the city, Sarah turned on a couple of streets before pulling into the parking lot of a Starbucks, and parking the car, stopping it. They sat in the silence, each staring at the building, watching as the people came and went with their hot beverages.

"Come on Chuck." Sarah finally said, unbuckling her seat belt and waiting for him expectantly. Chuck shook his head and if it was possible somehow sank further into the seat behind him. Sarah reached between them, pressing the button releasing his seat belt as he held on tight to it, not letting it go. She had to resist rolling her eyes. "Come on. We're getting coffee and something to eat."

With that she got out of the car and walked to the front of it, standing taller as she stepped up on the side walk. Crossing her arms over her chest she waited and stared at him through the windshield of the car waiting for him to finally come out. It took several minutes, Chuck obviously trying to see how far he could push her, but she wouldn't relent, and she knew that he was aware of it. So with a pained expression Chuck finally opened the door and she waited for him to step up beside her, changing her stern expression to a smile.

"See, that wasn't so hard." She said stepping on her toes to place a kiss on his chin before taking his hand.

They walked into the coffee shop, Sarah's nerves fluttering and coursing through her at the smell of the caffeine that surrounded them the second they stepped in. Coffee was a godsend and she lived off the stuff. Beside her she felt Chuck stiffen and step closer to her, silently invading her space like a child hanging onto their mother. Only he was much taller than she. Still skinnier though.

"Hi! Welcome to Starbucks! What can I make you today?" A barista called from the counter. Sarah returned her smile and took a step towards her, stopping abruptly as Chuck didn't move, but still had her hand.

She gave it a squeeze and he met her eyes. "I'm here Chuck." She said softly. A moment later he nodded his ascent and took a step toward her, following her as they made it up to the counter. "What would you like to drink?" She asked him.

Chuck stared up at the menu and she waited patiently for him to decide. She had chosen this time to come knowing that there would be less people around so they didn't have to rush and there were less people milling around, enjoying their coffee. Finally he pointed at something and she followed his finger until she could guess what he was looking at.

"Can we get a Grande caramel macchiato with extra caramel?" She asked looking at Chuck for confirmation. He nodded his head. "Make that decaf please." Chuck deflated sulkily beside her slightly and she gave him a smile as he glared. "What do you want to eat?"

Sarah found them a nice quiet cozy table in a back corner, far away from others but by the window so they could still see outside. Chuck sat with his back to the window facing the inside of the coffee shop. Sarah expected that and so sat on the opposite side of the table. She attempted to make a conversation with him while they waited for her name to be called with their drinks and food but Chuck's eyes just kept watching everyone around them, and the people who came and went, not really paying attention.

Soon her name was called and she got up to go collect their things, Chuck getting up as well following close behind. Again, expected. Since they left the cabin a year or so ago the only time they were separated, aside from the rooms in the houses they stayed in was when she went out to go to the store. Chuck drew the line at following her there, and while she wished he would sometimes come with her and see the outside world, she took her time and enjoyed the freedom of it just being her.

They sat and ate in silence, well she ate, Chuck watched. The wrinkles on his forehead showed that he was in distress and she was having second thoughts about whether or not this was a great idea.

"I'm sorry Chuck." She said, placing her coffee cup on the table and sitting back. "I thought this would be a good idea. Perhaps the coffee stop was a bit too much." She conceded. Chuck reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers, his thumb running a few circles along her skin. She looked up and saw a small smile on his lips and she couldn't help but return it.

"You care about me Sarah. You never have to be sorry for that." He said softly.

"OH! You can talk!" a voice startled the both of them, causing Sarah to jump slightly and reach for the knife considered at her waist only realizing it was the barista that had served them drinks.

Chuck quickly released her hand and sat back against the chair he was in as far as it would go, eyes wild as he looked about the shop. Sarah's heart begun slowing down and she turned towards the woman with a glare, to which the lady ignored stepping closer to Chuck who scooted back away from her.

"Please, don't." Sarah stated firmly, being ignored. The woman leaned against the table next to them, crossing her arms and a huge grin as she stared at Chuck.

"Are you just shy? I don't see how you could be." She stated. "Being so tall and adorable. You could probably bumble your way out of any situation." Sarah only rolled her eyes, knowing just how true that could be.

"Please, I'm sorry, but, we'd like to be alone." She said politely.

"Where are you from anyway? I haven't seen you two around here."

"Miss, please!." Sarah said louder, drawing the attention of those around her. She felt her face flush slightly at the attention but Chuck looked like he was about to have a panic attack and she had to stop it. "Thank you for your kindness but we need to go."

Without any preamble Sarah stood up from her chair and reached over grabbing Chuck's hand and dragged him with her out of Starbucks, leaving behind their coffee and snacks. She was furious as she got into the car, not only at the barista who she realized was just trying to be nice and social with her customers, but at herself for the idea. It was too soon. She should have thought of something a little more low-key.

"Sarah." Chuck's quiet voice broke through her self-berating and she turned her head to look at him. He had a soft smile on his lips as he leaned over and placed them on her, kissing them softly. She fought the urge to moan happily, his mouth tasting like caramel and coffee. "Thank you for trying." He said when he pulled back.

Sarah's mind was in a daze for a few seconds after, face plastered in a stupid grin before she came back to herself. Putting the key in the ignition she looked in the review mirror before starting to back up. "It's not over yet. One more surprise. And I hope you like it more." She said.

They drove for a few minutes, Sarah trying to hold her glee at the prospect of their location. Chuck sat quietly, watching the world go by. Finally after a few minutes Sarah pulled into another parking lot and stopped the car, sitting happily as Chuck looked up at the building curiously.

"Is this-"

"A comic book store? YES!" Sarah said excitedly, laughing at herself that she would be excited at such a thing. But she would do anything for Chuck, including going to the Nerd den. "Come on!" She said getting out of the car quickly.

Chuck followed at a more sedate pace, obviously still wary of the outside world, but when Sarah reached her hand out for his he closed the distance between them and grabbed hold of it as if her fingers were a life line.

They walked to the front of the large store, Sarah looked in the windows seeing all the signs and posters, and displays that she was able to see. She didn't understand any of them and shook her head but Chuck seemed excited so she didn't say anything.

Entering the store, was like stepping inside a whole new world. Shelves were filled with displays of comics and graphic novels. Books on favorite TV shows, lined a center shelf along with games and models to go along with it. T-shirts and other wearable items were in a back corner with a table that held buttons and other items.

It was very unnerving.

Shaking her head Sarah finally looked at the others in the shop who had stopped what they were doing to look at the two new comers. Sarah didn't like it. She never liked being the center of attention and it grew over the years especially now that they were technically on the run.

"What's happening?" Sarah whispered to Chuck who obviously hadn't noticed as he had immediately noticed the rack of comics on top of the display case by the door.

"Hmm?" He said distracted, still browsing. Sarah didn't want to bother him but she was beginning to become very unnerved by the attention the others were giving her. She was immediately regretting coming here.

"We are being watched." She said softly again.

"It's because you're hot." A girl nearby said. She was on her knees digging into a large box of what looked like really old comics, her finger placed where she left off as she looked up at Sarah. "While females are being more and more accepted as nerds and seen more in classical nerdy settings, you are hot even for that."

Sarah blushed slightly at being called hot outright and by another female at that. She was used to it from men, and women really. She knew she was good looking, learning from the CIA and taking great care to keep it up after a hard childhood. But still, it was uncomfortable in such an intimate setting.

"Oh, well, I-"

"Just stick by your boyfriend or you may end up drooled on." The girl said going back to the box.

"He's my husband." Sarah responded to turn to Chuck, only to find him not there. Her heart leapt in her throat as she looked around frantically until she saw him on the other side of the store chatting with one of the other patrons who was showing him another comic.

Giving one last glance at the girl who ignored her she walked briskly towards Chuck, pretending not to see the looks from the others in the store as she walked.

"It's not quite as good as the original but you have to give it credit just based off the graphics alo-" The person was saying, stopping mid-sentence as Sarah approached. Chuck looked at her for a second before turning back to the guy.

"You're right but I'm still not sold. I may wait for a few more issues to be released before I decide if I want to get involved in it." He said. When the guy didn't respond Chuck went back to browsing the wall of comics.

"I'm Nevin." The guy said, holding his hand out gingerly. Sarah looked at it for a moment contemplating the wisdom of it before reaching for it and shaking it.

"Sarah." She said with a smile. He held her hand a little longer than what was socially acceptable but she dismissed it. They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments, Sarah watching Chuck and Nevin watching Sarah, while trying to look like he wasn't by flipping the pages of the comic he was holding.

"It's really nice of you Sarah to bring your brother here. " Nevin commented. Sarah gave a small smirk.

"Chuck's not my brother. He's my husband." She said. Nevins's face fell a little but his eyes widened in shock.

"What? How…no offense but, how did he land someone like you?" He asked amazed. "Did you know he was, you know, before you married?" Sarah laughed.

"A nerd? Yes. And really it's not that big a deal. It's part of who he is, and I love him for it." She stated firmly, looking over to Chuck, who was no longer there. Giving a small frustrated groan Sarah looked around, finding him in a corner looking at a display of statues.

Giving a slight nod to Nevin, she turned from him and headed over to Chuck once more. They have barely been apart since they were pronounced dead by the government and suddenly she can't seem to keep track of him.

Stepping up behind him, admiring the view, she mused that she was glad she came here. Despite being uncomfortable Chuck, though he was ignoring her seemed to be in his element and she was glad to give this to him. She made a mental note to find the local comic and video game stores in each place they go and take Chuck out more often to them. Maybe they'd even get to go out for coffee again.

They spent over an hour there, Chuck browsing through everything, Sarah asking questions to keep herself awake. She attempted to listen in on the ramblings of the others to pick up on what was what but eventually gave up and sat on the couch by the door where she could watch her husband purse without her to distract him.

The girl, whose name turned out to be Karen sat with her for a little bit and was even able to explain a little bit how a nerd works. Sarah really loved her definition of it, that it's just something that you are passionate about. For some reason she felt a glowing pride in knowing that it makes her a nerd too and it was something she could share with Chuck. Or at least share in the discovery of finding out what she was passionate about.

"You're passionate about your husband. Anyone can see that." Karen had pointed out.

Sarah started laughing, and couldn't stop. Her belly ached from it but it felt so good to do it. Chuck came over then, his arms laden with comic books he apparently wanted to buy, concerned, watching the two girls on the couch go into hysterics.

"Are you ok?" He asked as they begun to calm down, Sarah's face bright red. She nodded her head looking up at her tall husband.

"I'm a Chuck nerd." She sputtered out before the two girls broken down again.

Finally they were ready to leave a short time later. Sarah had given the secure email address she had for her and Chuck to Karen, liking the girl and finding out that they actually have quite a bit in common. She allowed Chuck to purchase his comic books without argument and he happily got into the car with his heavy bag, encouraging her to drive faster so they could home, obviously wanting to read.

"This was fun." He said as he took her hand once they were at home. She smiled at him and giving him a kiss on his cheek before walking towards the house.

"I'm glad. We'll have to do this more often." She said. Ignoring when Chuck stopped.

The End.

A/N: There. a short story so I'm not forgotten. I have been working on something but I've no clue when it will be ready. Been thinking about going back through this story and doing some rewrites. Theres so much more I can add now. *shrugs*

Hope you all are well. Missy.


End file.
